A conventional all terrain vehicle (“ATV”) includes a drive axle that is supported by a swing member. The axle is supportive of a drive member (e.g., a sprocket). A flexible drive member, such as a chain, can be coupled with the drive member to facilitate rotation of the drive axle to power the ATV. Tension between the chain and the drive member can be maintained to ensure proper engagement with the drive member during operation of the ATV. When a user desires to change the tension on the chain (e.g., to install or remove the chain), the user can operate a chain adjustment assembly to move the axle closer to the vehicle's frame. However, when a user operates these conventional chain adjustment assemblies, the suspension geometry of the vehicle can be adversely affected.